Weepa
Biography "I hunt Sith, it's what I do." - Weepa Idi Weepa Idi was born in Hanna City, the capital of Chandrilla 26 BTC. In his early life he studied history, politics and different specie's psychology. His parents were local poloticians on Chandrilla and wished for Weepa to continue in their footsteps. Weepa followed his parents hopes and began working on Chandrilla as a aid to the mayor, his father. Weepa decided that before he started running for high positions in the planetary government he would travel the galaxy as a Republic Trooper and see exotic planets and meet new species, since 96% of the population on Chandrilla is human. Weepa joined the Republic Marine Core and trained at the academy for several months, at this time the Great Galactic War had been fought for years and Weepa saw action for the two last remaining years. During the war Weepa lost many friends and developed a bitter hatred of the Jedi Order, blaming them for the war. As the fighting continued Weepa was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant but lost the rank when he refused to send his squadron into the battle where an Orbital Bombardment Strike was commmencing. After being demoted to Sergeant he was demoted again to Private for striking a supperior officer whom was a Jedi Knight. Weepa would have been courtmarshaled if the Republic hadn't needed soldiers. After the Treaty of Coruscant Weepa was selected to join a detachment of troopers that were beyond the Senate and Jedi Council, the Champions of the Force, this was much to his dismay, and is currently serving with the Jedi, Marines and a few smugglers. Early Life Born in Hanna City, the largest city on Chandrilla, Weepa received a good education and at an early age was fascinated by Galactic History and its obvious loop of wars between Jedi and Sith. At the age of 15 Weepa became interested in sharpshooting and became a renown marksman, winning the annual Chandrilla Youth Shooting Competition. Weepa had many friends and was known for having a great time. The recession did not effect the Idi fmaily and Weepa grew up in a Upper Middle Class family. Weepa was a patriot of the Republic and his home planet of Chandrilla. "Whats there to say about Chandrillia, except for its the most beautiful planet in the galaxy, its the second reason I am fighting in this war. The first is to save my brother from himself." Weepa on Chandrilla. Life in the Marines Weepa joined the Republic Marine Core in 20 BTC. Weepa trained at the academy on Carida. After graduating as an NCO he was transferred into the 34th Marine Division where he fought in several small skirmishes, such as the capture of Sith battleship. Intellegnece noted Weepa as a worthy candidate and selected him to join the Republic Military Intelligence. He performed his 23 missions, most of which are classified. Though it is rumoured that during these missions Weepa was hunting for his lost brother, Keath whom had joined the Sith. The two had many confrontations both were equally matched in combat and neither ever had an advantage over the other. During one of his missions Weepa was assigned to assassinating the newly risen Mandolore. "You traitor" Weepa before pulling his assassins blaster on his brother. During his days with Intelligence Weepa was assigned to a large amount of assassinations due to his skill with a sniper rifle and training to kill a Force User. While on Ord Radama Weepa ran into an old friend, Keath Idi. The two did not know that they were fighting on different sides and greeted each other as brothers do. While reliving the past few years Keath let it slip that he was a Sith Warrior and showed his Force Abilities to Weepa. Registering the information, Weepa drew his blaster on Keath in the middle of a crowded Tap-Cafe and a fight broke out. The fight ended with many civilian casualties and Sith authorities being summoned. Weepa escaped the fighting after severly wounding Keath and killing several Sith soldiers. This was one of the few missions Weepa failed. After two years with Intellegnece and completing over 30 classified missions, Weepa was transfered back into the Marines and fought in the Sith Offensive in The Minos Cluster. Family The Idi's have a long reputation on Chandrilla for being in the planetary affairs. Shean Idi, Weepa's father, was a friendly man who was mayor of Hanna City and had ran for the role of senator for many years but had never been elected. Launi Idi was the Vice Mayor of Chandrilla and had held the position for several years while Shean was mayor. Weepa had an older brother, Keath. Keath had a higher than usual Midi-chlorian count of 9000 per cell. Keath left Chandrilla and disappered for several years before resurfacing as a Sith Warrior. Keath joining the Sith pushed Weepa further into hating the Jedi Order and the Sith Empire. Weepa also had an older sister but she left Chadrilla while he was still in school and has not seen her in nearly eight years. 1st Marine Division Weepa joined the 1st Marine Division and participated in the First Battle of Ord Mantall where he was wounded, the Republic Army awarded him the Republic Purple Cross and after the battle he was promoted back to Sergeant Major. Quotes "Lightsabers are no use when I am swinging my cortosis sword around." Weepa after swinging his cortosis sword through a Sith Warrior's lightsaber. ""This mission is great. We're just fighting Separatist that don't even have any real weapons." Weepa right before being blasted by a Separatist wearing Stealth Gear, on Ord Mantell Behind the Scenes The name Weepa was originally used by the same player in Star Wars Galaxies and was a Wookiee from Kashyyyk. The name, Weepa, originated from Chewbacca's childhood friend Weebacca. In Non-canon stories, Weepa is constantly being wounded in action and has a total of 3 Republic Purple Crosses, thanks to Ikiee. Category:Trooper Category:Males Category:Characters